Der Zauber des Frühlings
by curlylein
Summary: Hermine ist Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts und sehnt sich den Frühling herbei. Aber was hat es auf sich mit dem 'Zauber des Frühlings? HGSS auf ganz andere Weise (hoffe ich) (please R&R) - So, hier habt ihr das Ende!
1. Winterdepression

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles den Anderen, obwohl die Reviews und (virtuellen) Kekse werde ich ganz allein für mich beanspruchen ;o)_

_So, da ich nie lange bei einer Sache bleibe, fange ich zusätzlich zu 'Der richtige Weg?' noch eine zweite Geschichte an -wie ihr seht. Diese Geschichte ist nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen, sondern mehr die Konsequenz des Wetters, das sich scheinbar nicht mit mir anfreunden möchte, indem es mal mit Sonne daherkommt. Nun gut, aber wenigstens macht mich Regen kreativ und das Produkt liegt nun vor. Danke an meine liebe oFlowero, die im Eiltempo meinen Blödsinn glattgebügelt hat. *knuddel*_

_Noch eine kleine Anmerkung, ich weiß ungefähr wie meine Kapitel aussehen werden und sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht lang bzw. nichts so lang, wie ihr es von mir gewohnt seid, dafür versuche ich schneller neue Kapitel online zu stellen, also von der Länge nicht enttäuscht sein (@ oFlowero: keine Zweideutigkeiten!). _

_Aber genug von meinem Gerede, ihr wollt lesen und das sollt ihr auch:_

**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

**Der Zauber des Frühlings**

Kapitel 1: _Winterdepression_

Beim Aufziehen der Vorhänge heute Morgen war es passiert. Schlechte Laune nahm sie gefangen und ein Entrinnen aus der depressiven Stimmung schien unmöglich.   
Hermines grazile Finger umschlossen den Henkel eines hellblauen Bechers, den eine strahlende Sonne verzierte. Seufzend betrachtete sie diese, bevor sie das Porzellan an ihre Lippen setzte und Kaffee durch ihre Kehle rann.  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als Gedanken an einen lauen Sommerwind, der ihre geliebte Hängematte schaukeln ließ, mit der Erinnerung an warme Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut vermischt sie streiften.  


Ein gereiztes Räuspern schreckte sie aus ihren Tagträumen. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen. Diesen Ton brachte nur einer so perfektioniert zustande und ein Tausch seines Anblicks gegen ihre Sommerfantasien schien keinesfalls erstrebenswert.  


Und da stand er. Sein Auftritt war gekonnt. Finstere Blicke zu allen Seiten verschießend und mit dem dröhnenden Prasseln des Regens als Untermalung hatte sich Professor Severus Snape in bedrohlicher Pose vor ihrem Tresen aufgebaut.  


"Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte Hermine resigniert.  


"Dieses Buch!" forderte sie ihr dunkles Gegenüber auf und ließ ein Pergament, auf dem in geschliffener Schrift ein Buch vermerkt war, auf den Tresen fallen.  


"Selbst die Schüler_ Ihres_ Hauses kennen ein gewisses Maß an Benimm. Versuchen Sie es doch noch einmal mit einer Formulierung wie: "Ich hätte gerne" und ein _Bitte_ hilft manchmal auch."  


Hermine funkelte ihn an. Ein wenig ihrer schlechten Stimmung an Snape auszulassen schien in der Tat sehr reizvoll.   
Sie eines wütenden Blickes aussetzend griff Snape nach dem Pergament und verschwand mit einem Flattern seines Umhanges zwischen den Regalen des südlichen Teiles der Schulbibliothek in Hogwarts.  


_Schade, das hätte noch viel amüsanter werden können.' _Positiv blieb jedoch, dass er in dieser Richtung der Bücherei sehr lange nach dem gewünschten Band suchen konnte, denn dieser befand sich im nördlichen Teil.  


Nach diesem kurzen Vergnügen widmete sich Hermine wieder ihrem Selbstmitleid. Immer noch trafen dicke Regentropfen die hohen Fenster der Bücherei und nur wenig Tageslicht drang herein. Der April schien sich keinesfalls als Frühlingsmonat anzusehen und dies machte Hermine schwer zu schaffen.  


"Wo zum Teufel noch mal bleibst du Frühling?" murmelte Hermine als eine Schülerin an ihren Tisch trat und sie höflich um ein Buch bat. Hermine suchte dieses heraus und das Mädchen bedankte sich artig.  


Eigentlich konnte sie mit allem zufrieden sein. Sie hatte viele Freunde, war noch jung, einigermaßen hübsch und auch die Anstellung als Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts war nicht zu verachten. Und doch: Dieses Wetter ließ ihre Lebensenergie in sehr rote Gefilde absinken.  


Nachdem auch der letzte Schluck der koffeinhaltigen Glückseligkeit in ihren Magen gewandert war, blickte sie umher. Viel Stress versprach der Samstag nicht, obgleich bei diesem Wetter viele Schüler den Nachmittag wahrscheinlich zum Lernen verwenden würden. Nun gut, die Quidditchspieler würde man abziehen müssen und da die Prüfungen noch in einiger Entfernung lagen reduzierte sich die Zahl der Lernenden eigentlich auf ein Minimum.  


Hermines Blick streifte den Rückgabekorb. Die zurückgegebenen Bücher passierten erst diese Station bevor sie von Hermine an ihren Stammplatz verfrachtet wurden.  
Und dies schien gerade wieder nötig zu sein, denn der Korb hatte seine maximale Befüllung mit ein paar strategisch ausbalancierten Büchern erreicht.  
Eines dieser ergriff Hermine nun todesmutig und konnte mit einer raschen Handbewegung verhindern, dass sich die restlichen auf dem Boden verteilten.   
Ihre Augen suchten den Titel.

Der Zauber des Frühlings.' 

_Tja, das Buch hätte ich auch zurückgegeben...'_

Doch ihre Neugier ließ sie zu ihrem Stuhl gleiten und das Buch aufschlagen.  
Sie übersprang das Vorwort und ihre Augen glitten über das Inhaltsverzeichnis.  


Der einzig wahre Weg um Ihrer Winterdepression Herr zu werden', prangte unter Kapitel 7 und ließ Hermine sogleich die angezeigte Seite aufschlagen.  
Einige Bilder von depressiven Zauberern, in denen sie sich ohne Probleme wiederfinden konnte, zierten die Seiten. 

"_Unglaublich, doch zugleich wahr! Ein winziger Zauber lässt Ihre schlechte Stimmung weichen und stattet Sie mit der einzigartigen Gemütslage des Frühlings aus. Um den Zauber auszuführen, müssen Sie nichts weiter tun als den untenstehenden Zauberspruch dreimal zu sprechen und dabei an den Frühling zu denken."_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Das war zu einfach, um effektiv zu helfen. Aber was sollte schon passieren? Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert...  
Sie sprach dreimal den abgedruckten Spruch, während sie krampfhaft ihren Kopf mit Gedanken an Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen füllte.  
Nichts passierte.  
_Habe ich es doch gewusst.'_  
Trotz alledem blätterte sie noch ein wenig in dem Buch. 

Ein triumphierendes "Hah" drang aus dem Nordteil der Bibliothek und Hermine wurde klar, dass Snape scheinbar seine Suche nach dem gewünschten Buch erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben musste.  


Ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen nagte nun an ihr, doch immerhin hätte er sie ja wirklich freundlich (als ob er das je wäre) fragen können und dann hätte sie ihm schließlich geholfen.  
Schritte näherten sich und ein Schatten legte sich über sie.  


"Ich habe es allein gefunden, Sie überflüssiger Bücherwurm", erklang Snapes schnarrende Stimme.  


Hermine sah nicht auf  


"Ich bin ja stolz auf Sie. Sollten Sie tatsächlich erwachsen werden und ein Buch schon allein finden? Toll! Möchten Sie jetzt einen Schokokeks?"   


_Oh was kann man Spaß mit ihm haben.' _  


Ein starkes Verlangen sein beleidigtes Gesicht zu betrachten stieg in ihr auf, doch dies hob sie sich noch für einen Moment auf. Vorfreude ist schließlich (gleich nach Schadenfreude, wie ihr gerade einfiel) die schönste Freude.  


Ein wütendes Schnauben erklang und Hermine erlag ihrem Verlangen und hob den Kopf.  


In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, durchfuhr sie ein gleißender Lichtblitz und in großen Wellen verschwamm die Szene vor Hermines Augen.  


**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

_Das erste Kapitel ist damit zu Ende, das zweite werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen, aber ob ich die Geschichte weiterschreibe, entscheidet ihr, denn wenn ihr lieber mehr von 'Der richtige Weg?' haben wollt, wird diese Geschichte gekickt...(sonst läuft es parallel) Erraten, ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt :o) _

_- Falls wir uns nicht mehr lesen ;o), **Frohe Ostern für euch!**_


	2. Rapunzel? Vergiss es!

_Disclaimer: Überraschenderweise wie bei jeder anderen Geschichte hier..._

_So, da bin ich wieder. Ich hatte ja versprochen schnell neue Teile online zu stellen und da ich mich ja immer bemühe meine Versprechen zu halten kommt jetzt schon der 2. Teil. Das 3. Kapitel habe ich eigentlich auch schon fertig und habe es meiner Beta geschickt, also kann es nicht allzu lang dauern bis es weitergeht. An dieser Stelle möchte ich **oFlowero** für ihre perfekte Beta-Arbeit danken (all das trotz deines Frühjahrsputzes, lass uns auf Southampton im Sommer hoffen...)._

_Danke, an all die lieben Reviewer, ohne euch würde das alles keinen Spaß machen! _

**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

**Der Zauber des Frühlings**

Kapitel 2: _Rapunzel? Vergiss es! _

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Die Sonne ließ sie einen Moment blinzeln. Weich lag sie inmitten eines Bettes.  


_Nur ein Traum, puh. Ein Alptraum, logisch, denn wenn dieser Tränkemeister mitspielt...'_  


Sie setzte sich auf. 

_Moment, hier stimmt doch etwas nicht...' _

Sie blickte sich um. Das war weder ihr Bett, noch ihr Zimmer.  
Was war das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte? Da war nur dieser bescheuerte Traum, aber sonst? Hermine ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände sinken.  


_Also ganz rational: Warum zum Teufel bin ich hier?' _

Vermutungen einer durchzechten Nacht in den Drei Besen stiegen in ihr auf, doch eine wirkliche Erinnerung wollte nicht zustande kommen.   
Sie entschied sich erst mal das runde Turmzimmer genauer zu inspizieren.  


Als sie die flauschige Daunendecke von sich schlug erlebte sie eine weitere Überraschung. Sie trug ein langes weißes Nachthemd, dessen seidige Wellen ohne weiteres den Holzboden erreichten, den sie nun barfüßig betrat.  


Wer hatte sie in diesen Fummel gesteckt? War sie entführt worden und stand nun auf der Speisekarte eines verrückten Ritualmörders? Das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung, jedoch eine, die nicht unbedingt für ein sonderlich gutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend sorgte.  


Hermines Prüfung der Örtlichkeiten war rasch abgeschlossen, denn viel gab es zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht zu entdecken. Sie befand sich in einem runden Turmzimmer, so viel war klar. Steinerne Wände deuteten auf eine trutzige Burg oder Ähnliches hin. Mittelpunkt war das große Bett, in dem sie vor einiger Zeit erwacht war. Keine Tür oder Luke versprach einen Ausweg. Die einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt war ein kleines rundes Fenster, zu dem sie nun schritt. Schritt - das Nachthemd schien seine Wirkung auf den Träger zu haben.  


Der Blick aus dem Fenster ließ ihre Züge erstarren. Ihr Zimmer war in beträchtlicher Höhe und soweit sie sehen konnte einsam. Grüne Rasenflächen umschlossen den Turm. In einiger Entfernung schloss sich ein dichter Wald an. Doch keine Menschenseele war zu finden.  


_Super und jetzt?'_  


Kälte zog sich in Form von einer Gänsehaut an ihren Beinen hoch. Draußen schien es durchaus warm zu sein. Die Sonne sendete ihre Strahlen, doch die dicken Steinmauern bildeten ein Schutzschild gegen sie, so dass modrige Kühle im Zimmer vorherrschte.  
Das Fenster, das nur eine Öffnung im Gemäuer ohne eine Glasscheibe oder eine Isolation war, ließ ein wenig Wind hinein, doch auch dieser war kein laues Lüftchen.  
Sie bibberte, teils aufgrund der Temperatur, teils wegen der aussichtslosen und unverständlichen Lage, in der sie sich befand.  


Rasch setzte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und zog die Bettdecke eng um sich.  
Was sollte sie machen?  
Langsam sackten ihre Augenlider hinab.

_  
__W__as ist denn passiert? ... Ich fand sie so... _

Ein lautes Poltern riss sie aus leichtem Schlummer. Hermine strich sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah zum Fenster. Holzholme lehnten sich an die Steine. Ein wenig ängstlich schlich sie zum Fenster. Ein Ächzen zeigte ihr, dass sich jemand näherte. Und nun hörte sie das Klappen von Ledersohlen auf Holz.  


_Wer ist das?'_  


Kurze Zeit später war die Person auf der Höhe des Fensters angelangt.  


Hermine verschlug es die Sprache. Lange schwarze Haare schmiegten sich an den Kopf des Kletterers. Allzu bekannte dunkle Augen fokussierten Hermine.  
Der obligatorische schwarze Umhang und die viktorianische Kleidung waren albernen grünen Pluderhosen, einem weißem Hemd und einer hellen Lederweste gewichen.  


_Bizarres Theaterspiel und du hast den Vorhang verpasst?'_  


Snape - denn nur er konnte es sein - stieg nun über die Fensterbank und stand inmitten des Raumes. Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, denn um die Unmöglichkeit der Szene ins Unbeschreibliche driften zu lassen, tat Snape etwas, das Hermine noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.   


_Er lächelte. _  


Keinerlei Schadenfreude oder Häme fand sich in dieser freundlichen Miene.  
Er sah sie wie verzaubert an und ging nun auf sie zu.  
Unverzüglich glitt Hermine einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  


"Rapunzel, meine Prinzessin", sprach Snape, machte eine fließende Bewegung auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand, die sogleich mit einem Handkuss verziert wurde.  


Hermines Kiefer sackte herab. Hinter sich fühlte sie die Steinwand, so dass ein Ausweg nach hinten unmöglich war. Sie fing sich und begann sogleich auf Snape einzureden.  


"Rapunzel? Sie haben da etwas vollkommen missverstanden. Ich kenne diese Rapunzel nicht und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich es nicht bin..."  
Hermine brach ab, denn Snapes Gesicht hatte einen verschmitzten Ausdruck angenommen.  


"Du willst mich nur auf die Probe stellen, meine Prinzessin, aber wer sonst sollte in diesem Turm leben. Du bist nur verwirrt. Ich werde dich vor der bösen Hexe retten und dann reiten wir in den Sonnenuntergang. Und später wirst du meine Gemahlin."  


"Wie bitte? Vergessen Sie es! Sie werden mich nicht retten! So läuft das nicht!"  


"Und jetzt einen Kuss für deinen Helden", mit gespitzten Lippen näherte er sich wiederum.  


Mit einer Hand hielt Hermine ihn auf Abstand.  


"Nein, nein, nein - so geht das nicht! Sie können doch nicht einfachwas bilden Sie sich ein? Ich werde Sie nicht küssen und jetzt lassen Sie mich sofort gehen!"  


"Was bist du denn so zickig?"  


"Ich bin nicht zick..., äh, möchtest du denn eine Gemahlin, die so ist? Ich denke nicht. Versuch dein Glück doch bei Aschenputtel oder Schneewittchen."  


"Keine kann dir das Wasser reichen, meine Prinzessin."  


"Hör auf, ich bin nicht deine Prinzessin!"  


"Aber das Happy End."  


"Nicht mit mir, das kannst du dir abschminken!"   


Mit diesem Satz trat Hermine ihrem _Helden'_ inmitten seiner märchenhaften Fantasien und während Snape gekrümmt in sich zusammenfiel, rannte Hermine zum Fenster und stieg auf die Leiter.  


Als sie den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatte, erschien ein Gesicht am Fenster und mit einem Aufschrei beobachtete Hermine, wie ihre Leiter abgestoßen wurde und schon stürzte sie gen Boden. Plötzlicher Nebel umgab sie und das Bild verschwamm vor ihren Augen.

**  
**

**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

_Jetzt bin ich ja echt mal gespannt, wie es euch gefällt. Ich weiß, dass es meiner Beta gefiel, die weiß allerdings auch den Gesamtzusammenhang und ich betrachte es ja leider auch so. Also sagt mir, wie ihr es findet. :o)_


	3. Unter freiem Himmel

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_So, da bin ich wieder. Ein neues Kapitel und der Frühling ist tatsächlich da. Juhu! Bin jetzt schon beim dritten Kapitel. So wie es aussieht werden es noch drei oder vier weitere Kapitel. Herzlichen Dank an mein Betablümchen **oFlowero**, ebenso __an meine Reviewer, ohne euch... na ja, ich denke, dass habt ihr schon häufig gehört, oder?_

**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**  


**Der Zauber des Frühlings**

Kapitel 3: _Unter freiem Himmel_

Sie spürte, dass sie zu Bewusstsein kam, doch ihre Augen zu öffnen war ein Wagnis, das sie nicht eingehen wollte. 

Also gut, es war ein weiterer Traum. Ein vollkommen hirnrissiger Traum. Nichts als ein Traum. Ein Traum einer vollkommen Verrückten - Snape als Rapunzels, Verzeihung, Hermipunzels Prinz Charming - absolut irr. (A/N: thanks to Callista)  


_Ich sollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, vielleicht bin ich diesmal wirklich aufgewacht.'_  


Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, doch der Untergrund schien keinesfalls ihr Himmelbett zu sein. Langsam sammelte sie ein wenig Mut und schlug dann plötzlich die Augen auf.  


_Scheiße'_  


Sie lag unter freiem Himmel - nun ja wenigstens ein frühlingshafter Schäfchenwolkenhimmel. Aber dennoch, alles außer ihr Bett war Hermine in diesem Moment nicht recht.   


Erst jetzt registrierte Hermine das laute Rauschen, das ohrenbetäubend die Luft durchflutete. Hermine setzte sich auf. Der Untergrund, den sie als bettfremd erkannt hatte, stellte sich als eine grüne Wiese heraus, deren Geruch ihr nun in die Nase drang. Als Verursacher des Rauschens entpuppte sich ein Fluss, der sich brodelnd seinen Weg durch die Natur suchte.  


Auf der anderen Seite des Wassers weidete eine Schafherde. Ein Hund, dessen Aufgabe wahrscheinlich darin bestand diese zu bewachen, hatte sich im Gras ausgestreckt und schien die Sonne zu genießen.  
Etwas abseits stand ein alter Baum, dessen Blätterdach weit hinab hing. Darunter vermeinte Hermine eine Person, die sich im Schatten an den Stamm lehnte, zu erkennen.  


_Na gut. Noch ein Traum. Toll, toll, toll - aber nicht mit mir! Schließlich brauche ich nichts weiter tun, als sterben. Spätestens dann, werde ich aufwachen müssen...'_  


Ohne weiteres Überlegen sprang Hermine in den Fluss und bemühte sich nicht aus Reflex gegen die Fluten anzukämpfen. Langsam schwand ihr Bewusstsein. 

_Hermine, bist du bei uns? Was ist passiert? - Wissen Sie etwas? - Nein, auch ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende, wir werden abwarten müssen. - Das arme Kind._

An ihren nassen Kleidern wurde sie ans Ufer gezogen. Der moosige Untergrund wich warmen Grashalmen. Vorsichtig wurde sie ein paar Ohrfeigen ausgesetzt. Behäbig begann sie zu blinzeln.  


Die Sonne blendete und helle Kreise zogen durch ihre Sicht. Ein Schatten fiel über sie und dunkle Augen erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld.  
Schwarze Haare kitzelten sie, als die Person sich über sie beugte. Die Person? SNAPE! Das kann doch nicht sein!'  


Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was dieser sogleich vorhaben würde.  
Blitzartig hellwach schrak Hermine auf und stieß hart mit ihrem Kopf gegen den Anstoß ihres Unmutes.   


"Lassen Sie Ihre dreckigen Lippen von mir, Sie Ekel!"  


Ihr Gegenüber rieb sich das Kinn, das Hermine mit ihrer Stirn arg touchiert hatte und sah sie mit wachsendem Unverständnis an.  


"Wie bitte? Ich habe Sie aus den Fluten gezogen und dachte, Sie würden ersticken."  


Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die triefenden Kleider Snapes.  


"Sie Idiot! Warum haben Sie mich nicht aufwachen, äh, ertrinken lassen?"  


"Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihre Pläne durchkreuzt habe, aber es blieb leider keine Zeit sie nach ihren Wünschen zu befragen." In jedem seiner Worte schwang Zorn mit.  


Nun tat Hermine ihr Ausbruch leid, doch dies war ein minderwertiges Problem. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie aus diesem Traum entkommen?  


"Wenn ich noch einmal hinein spränge, würden Sie mich dann wieder retten?"  


"Aber natürlich", sein Ärger war einem kessen Lächeln gewichen.  


"Verdammt", fluchte Hermine.  


Irritiert sah der Schäfer sie an.  


"Ach vergessen Sie es..."  


"Sie haben Probleme? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  


_Dieser Traum ist so abstrus, so würde er sich nie verhalten. ER hätte mich ertrinken lassen, ER wäre so nett gewesen - Moment, ich sollte meine Gedanken ordnen!'_  


Währendessen hatte sich Schäfer Snape wieder ins Gras gesetzt und streichelte nun den wuscheligen Hund, der sein Herrchen zuvor ein paar Mal umkreist hatte.  
Ein süßes Bild. Der Anflug eines Lächelns glitt über Hermines Gesicht.   
Sie setzte sich zu den Beiden und der Hund änderte unverzüglich seine Position, indem er sich von Hermine streicheln ließ.  


"Sie frieren?" Der Schäfer sah Hermine besorgt an.  


Trotz der Sonne sorgte die nasse Kleidung für eisige Kälte und Hermine nickte.  


"Warten Sie..."  


Snape lief zum Baum und zog aus dem Schatten einen Umhang hervor.   


Lächelnd empfing ihn Hermine.  


"Bitte sehr", sagte Snape und reichte ihr den derben Stoff. Hermine griff nach ihm und für einen kurzen Moment streifte ihre Hand die seine. 

Alles verschwamm.  


**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

_Und nun? Bemühe mich möglichst schnell ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Eure Meinung ist mir wie immer wichtig!_


	4. Der Auftritt

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_So, ich habe es mal wieder geschafft. Ist auch gerade nötig, bei dem Wetter, das ich erlebe, ein wenig weiter an meiner Frühlingsgeschichte zu schreiben. Ihr hättet das Kapitel übrigens schon früher bekommen, wenn ich nicht mit einem netten Computer-Wurm zu kämpfen gehabt hätte..._

_Für alle, die auf ein neues Kapitel bei 'Der richtige Weg?' warten: Ihr müsst euch nicht mehr lange gedulden, das Kapitel ist fertig und muss nur noch ein bisschen bearbeitet werden, mittels der Vorschläge meiner herzallerliebsten Beta, bei der ich mich auch gleich bedanken möchte! Was wäre ich nur ohne dich? (nur 1/3 Hexengruppe... g - "Sie drei? War ja klar." Sorry, an alle anderen für den Insider! sichduckt)_

So ein kleiner Schlenker noch zu meinen Reviewern: Ihr könnt nur erahnen, wie sehr ich euch liebe!

oFlowero

Was soll ich nur zu dir sagen, zu mal du wahrscheinlich schon alles min. ein Mal von mir gehört hast... wie wäre es mit: Du verdienst dir einen Filmabend mit BLOW DRY?

Hermine-Severus-Fan

Du bedankst dich? Das ist sehr lieb, aber ich habe dafür zu danken, dass jemand das hier liest... Wie du weißt, ging es mit 'Therapie gefällig?' schon weiter, also erübrigt sich das wohl. Auf deine Frage kann ich dir nicht direkt antworten, weil ich dir dann die Spannung nehmen würde, nur so viel, am Ende klärt sich alles auf... hoffe ich ;o)

Herm84

Danke für die Kekse. Immernoch im Abi-Stress? Wenn ja, schicke ich dir mein Mitleid MitleidTüteKekseschick dichumarmt Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin!

Bea

Ein Wort: Danke! ;o)

Isaldaria

Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch kein Märchen, ich probier halt alles mal aus... Hoffe, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt.

Gwin & Oki

Danke für euer Lob und ich bemühe mich immer schnell weiterzuschreiben, um euch nicht zu lang warten zu lassen, aber das klappt leider nicht immer...

Callista

Ich liebe deine E-Mails. Deine Reviews sind großartig. Danke auch fürdie Review bei 'Therapie gefällig?' Ich freue mich immer deine Meinung zu hören und vielleicht ja auch bald deine Geschichte. (Was bin ich mal wieder subtil? ;o) )

Wie immer dürft ihr euch alle gedrückt fühlen und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel:

**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

****

**Der Zauber des Frühlings**

Kapitel 4: _Ein Auftritt. _

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und sah - sich selbst? Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie verstand, dass sie vor einem großen Spiegel saß.  


_‚Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr! Kann ich nicht endlich aufwachen? Wo bin ich eigentlich diesmal gelandet?'_  


Um dieser Frage nachzugehen, streiften ihre Blicke die Umgebung.   


_‚O.K., kurzer Statusbericht: Kleiner Raum, grelle Deckenbeleuchtung - Memo an mich: Nicht wieder hineinschauen! - und Schminktisch - Schminktisch??? Gut, nicht darüber nachdenken... Mal weiter sehen: Haare: hochgesteckt - muss Traum sein, hätte ich so nie geschafft; Kleidung: Weißer Bademantel, kann allerdings nicht alles sein, Bademäntel sitzen nicht so eng.'_  


Neugierig entknotete Hermine den Gürtel und ließ den Froteestoff von ihren Schultern gleiten.  


_‚Oh! Mein! Gott!'  
_

Nicht sicher, ob ihr gedanklicher Gottesanruf positiv oder negativ gemeint war, begutachtete Hermine den roten Seidenschlauch, der sich scheinbar für ein Kleid hielt.  


Eine jede ihrer Kurven abzeichnend - zu Hermines Leidwesen nicht nur jene, die sie gern betonte - fiel die Stoffbahn bis Millimeter über den Boden.   
Im Nacken gerafft und in der Folge praktisch ohne Ausschnitt, war dieses Kleid fast zu brav für sie. Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und verwünschte den Schein der Lampe, der sie in unglückliches Licht rückte und ihrer Haut einen leichenfahlen Ton gab.  


_‚Vielleicht doch nicht zu brav...'_  


Der Spiegel gestattete ihr einen Blick auf ihren Rücken, der bis weit hinab entblößt, einen reizvollen Anblick bot.  


Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass dieser Aufzug einen trauminternen Grund haben musste und ein flaues Gefühl befiel sie.  


Es klopfte.  


"Herein" - das Zittern in Hermines Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  


Augenblicklich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine blonde Frau schaute herein. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Knoten aufgedreht, in dem diverse Kugelschreiber steckten. Dies und ein Klemmbrett, das sie mit sich führte, als wäre es schon zu einem Teil von ihr geworden, unterstrichen ihren geschäftigen Gesichtsausdruck.   


"Hermine, dein Auftritt!"  


"Mein was?"  


"Ein Scherzkeks wie immer! Hahaha, aber das kann ich gerade nicht brauchen", erklärte die Frau ohne weiter auf Hermines Verwirrtheit einzugehen und schob sie mit der klemmbrettfreien Hand an ihrem Rücken einen Gang entlang.  


Vor einem bordeauxroten Samtvorhang kamen sie zum stehen. Der Blondschopf sah auf die Uhr, während Hermines Aufforderungen Aufklärung zu schaffen von ihr abprallten.   


Einige Zeit verging bis Hermine von einem Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte ein silberner Gegenstand in die Hand gedrückt wurde.  


_Eine Querflöte?_  


Irritiert sah sie umher, doch keine Lösung schien greifbar.   


In die Klemmbrettträgerin war derweil Leben gekommen, sie zog an einer Leine, so dass der Vorhang sich öffnete, bedachte Hermine mit einem "Toi, toi, toi, das könnte dein großer Durchbruch sein!" und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Schatten des samtenen Stoffes.  


_‚Durchbruch? Was zu Merlin ist hier los?'_  


Auf dem glatten Holzboden fast ausgleitend erkannte sie die Umgebung, in die sie hineingeschoben wurde und erstarrte.  


Einige hundert Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie schien sich auf einer Bühne zu befinden. Ein schwarzer Flügel stand zu ihrer Rechten. Ein großer Strauß roter Rosen und einige Kerzenleuchter schmückten den Raum.  


Das Publikum war in schummeriges Dämmerlicht getaucht, so dass von den hinteren Reihen nur wenig zu erkennen war.  
Hermine schluckte. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  


Langsam schritt sie rückwärts, nur wenig in ihr hielt sie davon ab zu rennen. Vernehmliches Husten schwirrte durch den großen Raum.  


Plötzlich spürte ihr Absatz einen ungewöhnlichen Widerstand. Ein leiser Schmerzlaut war zu hören und Hermine drehte sich um.   
Sie erkannte den Widerstand als Fuß einer Person, die ihr nun gegenüberstand.  


_‚Spielt der eigentlich immer mit?'_, dachte Hermine genervt.  


"Unser Auftritt. Wollen wir?", seine seidige Stimme legte sich über Hermines Sinne und sie ließ sich an seiner Hand zum Flügel führen. Erst dort wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies keinesfalls in ihrer Absicht lag.   


Snape, den sein dunkler Anzug außergewöhnlich gut kleidete, setzte sich an den Flügel und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.   


Leise Klänge und Akkorde verformten sich zu einer Melodie und Hermine stand starr neben dem Flügel, dessen Vibrationen in kalten Schauern über ihren Körper rannen.  


Wiederum nickte Snape ihr zu und einen Blick von ihm auffangend wusste sie, dass sie spielen musste.   


_‚Wenn Snape in meinem Traum Klavier spielen kann, warum sollte ich dann nicht Flöte spielen können?'  
_

Sie erhob die Flöte und setzte das kalte Metall an ihre Lippen. Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, spielte sie. Töne erhoben sich und verschmolzen mit den Klängen des Klaviers zu einer Einheit.

_... Wenn wir nur mehr wüssten. Hat sie nicht Snape gestöhnt? Wie steht es um ihn?..._

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gespielt hatte, eine fortwährende Trance umgab sie.   


Mit einem Mal verklangen die Töne und ein rauschender Beifallssturm brach in die Stille.  


Hermine legte die Flöte auf einen Tisch und die entgegengebrachte Begeisterung nahm sie mit. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Mit einem Mal fiel ein Schatten über sie. Snape hatte sich von den Tasten erhoben, eine Rose aus dem Strauß gezogen und hielt sie ihr nun entgegen.   


"Ich wusste, dass du es kannst!" Ein Kuss auf ihre Stirn unterstrich seine Worte.  


Ein Kribbeln ging durch Hermine und eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf ihre Haut. Plötzlich schien er ihr so nah. Er sah in ihre Augen und sie spürte ihn. Es schien als ob sie unsichtbar verbunden waren und sie merkte, wie ihre Lippen sich den seinen näherten. Es war auf einmal so richtig. Das Einzige, was sie tun konnte. Überlebenswichtig.   


Sie schloss die Augen. Wie ein Gewittersturm brach dieser Kuss über sie hinein. 

Alles verschwamm.   


**(o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o-o-§-o-§-o-§-o)**

_Ich weiß, es ist nicht allzu lang, aber besser als nicht, oder? Bin ja mal wieder auf eure Meinung gespannt, freue mich über jedes Wort, also ran an's 'Go'._


	5. Du und mein Romeo?

_**Disclaimer: **Raten wir doch mal!_

_Mal schauen, wie lange ich diesmal gebraucht habe...Nicht so lang, oder? O.k., ich war schon mal schneller, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Außerdem hat mich das Schreiben an einer Geschichte für PMs Wettbewerb abgehalten. Ist das eine Entschuldigung? _

_Ich danke wie immer meiner erstklassigen Beta oFlowero (HDGDL Schatz!) und meinen treuen Reviewern. Ich liebe es. Und für all die Schwarzleser da draußen: Ich schreibe viel schneller, wenn man mich via Review motiviert! Zwei, drei Worte genügen schon, also ran an die Auswahlmöglichkeiten: "ganz nett", "na ja, vielleicht wird es ja irgendwann noch o.k.", "würg" oder "gefällt mir"... _

_Kleine Anmerkung noch, auch mich stören diese dauernden Formatierungseskapaden #malzuVengariundoFlowerowink#_

...

_**c[R]ud[E]dly:** Ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass wir wieder zeitgleich posten #g#, dann kann ich nämlich bei dir weiterlesen #ganzuneigennützigbin# #g#_

_**oFlowero:** Habe gerade noch mal deine Review gelesen. Reaktion? 1. #g#: 2. Sch####, wir haben in Englisch noch Hausaufgaben auf. Da ich jetzt bia Erinnerung deinen Tag versaut habe, geht es mir gleich besser #g# Hugs&kisses #keineRosedabeihab# Verdammt..._

_**Herm84:** Ich nehme an, dass du jetzt durch bist mit dem Abi? Und schon Lehrer mit 'nem Abi-Streich gequält? Wir hatten heute besagten und deshalb jetzt schon frei #freu# - darauf freue ich micht jetzt schon... auf die Prüfungen weniger #zitter# Hugs&kisses_

_**Talina:** Ich freu mich sehr über dein Lob, ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin._

_**Tiggerle: **Ich scheine mein Ziel bei dir erreicht zu haben, ich hoffe es amüsiert dich weiterhin._

_**CallistaEvans:** Ob es auch eine Sichtweise von Sev geben wird? Jein - jetzt weißt du mehr, was? #g# - aber meine Beta nötigt mich dazu, dass es seine Sicht gibt, mal sehen, in wieweit sie mich beeinflusst... auf jeden Fall wirst du nach dem nächsten Kapitel mehr wissen #versuchtgeheimnisvollzusein# Deine Reviews freuen mich immer, ob jetzt über E-Mail oder ff.net, ist mir eigentlich egal... _

**

* * *

**

**...**

**Der Zauber des Frühlings**

Kapitel 5: _Du und mein Romeo?_

_..._

Ein langes Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle, als die warmen Lippen, die die ihrigen noch vor Sekunden berührt hatten einer plötzlichen Kälte wichen.

Hart schlug sie auf - die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Schwüle Luft umgab sie. Der Duft, den nur mediterrane Sträucher zu schenken vermochten, legte sich über sie wie ein Schleier.   
In der Ferne vermischte sich das Zirpen einiger Grillen mit dem Konzert eines gefiederten Sängers. 

In ihr Schicksal ergeben öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah sich von Terrakotta-Farben umgeben. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf Steinfliesen, auf denen Tupfer von Kerzenlicht fielen, das der Nacht, die sie umgab, Formen verlieh.

Ein leichter Wind zog durch eine geöffnete Terrassen- oder Balkontür, die an einer Seite des Raumes, um einige Zentimeter offen, einen Bruch in die dunklen Wände brachte.  
Ein Bett befand sich an der Seite und auch im herrschenden Dämmerlicht hob sich die kostbare Spitze der Oberdecke deutlich vom Holz des Rahmens ab.  
Schränke und ein Spiegel rundeten die Einrichtung ab.

"Das ist einfach nicht fair!"   
Wütend trommelte Hermine mit ihren Fäusten auf den kalten Fliesen, bis ihre Wut wich und Tränen ihren Platz annahmen.  
Sie erhob sich.  
"Wenn ich schon nicht nach Hause komme, warum kann ich dann nicht wenigstens in einem Traum bleiben, der mir gefällt?", inquirierte sie eine Wand, die ihr die Antwort schuldig blieb.  
"Dieser Kuss war einfach wunderb - ICH HABE SNAPE GEKÜSST!" Sich über den Mund wischend verzog sie angeekelt das Gesicht.   
"Nein, ich habe einen Traum-Snape geküsst, der überhaupt nichts mit dem Realen zu tun hat", setzte sie ihren Monolog fort, "Sollen Träume nicht Spaß machen? Also, ich werde all das genießen, das tun, was ich mich nie trauen würde. Ich nehme mir, was ich bekommen kann und wenn es Snape ist..."

Entschlossen trat sie nun zu der Tür, gespannt was sich dahinter verbergen würde. Erst jetzt fiel ihr Augenmerk auf die Kleidung, die sie zierte. Ein heller, seidener Morgenmantel umschlang ihren Körper und hielt in seiner Umarmung ein dünnes dunkelblaues Nachthemd, dessen filigrane Träger auf ihren, durch die Schwüle mit kleinen Schweißperlen benetzten, Schultern ruhten.  
Nach den vorangegangenen Ereignissen wunderte sie dies keinesfalls und sie trat durch die Tür ins Freie.

Hermine fand sich auf einem kleinen Balkon wieder, der, umrankt von wildem Wein, in der Nachbarschaft von hohen Bäumen war und einen einzigartigen Ausblick auf den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel bot, der wie dunkler Samt schien.  
Fasziniert betrachtete Hermine die blinkenden Gestirne und fühlte, wie eine seltsame Ergriffenheit über sie strich.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Balkon gestanden hatte, als ein leises Wispern zu ihr herauf drang:  
"Julia?"  
_‚Bin ich wirklich so unkreativ?'_  
"Ja" war ihre Antwort, in der eine gehörige Portion Desinteresse mitschwang.  
"Ich komme hoch, warte Teuerste!"  
_‚Muss das sein? Jetzt steigt Snape hier hoch, versaut mit seiner Anwesenheit die ganze Stimmung und zeigt mir ein weiteres Mal, dass ich als Kind zu viel Muggel-Fernsehen geschaut habe, das mir den letzten Funken Kreativität nahm...'_  
Ein Holzgitter, das der Rankpflanze neben ihr Halt geben sollte und bis in das Dunkle des Erdgeschosses reichte, klapperte nun leise, als es durch Kletterversuche immer wieder von der Wand abkam und dann gegen sie stieß.  
Hermine erwartete bereits einen dunklen Haarschopf und überlegte sich eine passende Abfuhr für ihren Romeo, als sie sich an ihr Versprechen vor einigen Momenten erinnerte.  
Sie wollte es genießen und das würde sie versuchen, mit oder ohne Snape...  
_‚Gibt Romeo Julia in der Balkon-Szene eigentlich einen Kuss? Schließlich ist _mein_ Snape durchaus begabt...'_  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

"Meine Julia" Der Kletterer hatte sie nun erreicht und sich auf einen herausragenden Stein gestellt, der etwas unterhalb des Balkons lag, so dass er zu Hermine ein wenig aufsehen musste.  
_‚AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_  
"Geliebte"  
Ungläubig betrachtete Hermine ihren Romeo. Das waren keine schwarzen Haare - diese waren so derart blond -, das keine dunklen Augen - das stählerne Grau durchdrang selbst die Dunkelheit.  
"Malfoy?"   
"Meine Teuerste, seid ihr verwirrt? Oder habe ich etwa einen Nebenbuhler, der meint er könnte einen Keil zwischen mich und mein Herzensgut treiben? Sterben soll er!"  
Draco Malfoys Körper hatte sich in Rage geredet.  
"Schon klar... Hör zu,", Hermines Finger umschlangen den Kragen des Blonden und zogen ihn damit mehr zu ihrem Gesicht, so dass ihm beinah die Luft wegblieb, "was auch immer du hier machst, du hast in meinem Traum noch viel weniger zu suchen, als dieser schwarze Unheilbringer, o.k.? Hast du mich verstanden? Denn ich würde dafür sorgen, dass ein Alptraum für mich ein viel schlimmerer für dich wird... Und jetzt verzieh dich, das war die Lerche und nicht die Nachtigall. Adieu."  
Mit diesen letzten Worten entließ sie ihn aus ihren Fingern und begutachtete seinen verstörten Abgang.  
_‚Das ist doch einfach unglaublich, dieses Gesindel in meinem Traum!'_

Sie ging zurück ins Innere des Hauses und ließ die Balkontür mit einem Krachen zufallen.  
_‚Wie war das noch - genießen? Das war es wohl nicht. Aber was hat mich eigentlich so aufgeregt? Nicht, dass ich mir Malfoy wirklich als Romeo vorstellen könnte, aber schlimmer als Snape ist er auch nicht. Vielleicht war er einfach nicht der, den ich erwartet habe... aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass ich - Nein, Snape ist ein Ekel, auf den wartet man nicht und wenn, dann ist man gefälligst froh, dass man noch ein paar glückliche Minuten ohne ihn hat. - Warum ist er nicht gekommen?'_  
Hermine setzte sich langsam auf die Kante des Bettes und verschränkte ihre Arme.  
"Ist er weg?"  
Sie schreckte auf und sah sich blitzartig um. Keine 30cm von ihr entfernt saß eine Gestalt auf dem Bett und sah sie nun interessiert an.  
Allein die Stimme hätte ihr zur Erkennung genügt.  
_‚Was macht der hier?'_

Hermine wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und starrte ins Leere.  
Sie spürte, wie der Stoff ihres Mantels vorsichtig zur Seite geschoben wurde. Eine Gänsehaut überfiel die freigelegte Stelle und breitete sich rasch über ihren gesamten Körper aus.  
Brennende Lippen glitten über ihren Hals und bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Schulter. Sie hielt den Atem an. Ihre Haut schien zu glühen.  
_‚Es ist SNAPE!'  
_"Nein" Es war nicht mehr als gehaucht.  
"Genieß es einfach." Seine Stimme schickte Schauer über ihren Rücken.  
_‚Genießen, ja, einfach genießen, ein Traum, nicht mehr'_  
Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie seine Hände über ihren Rücken wanderten und dann den seidenen Stoff über ihre Schultern zog. Ihre Gedanken verließen sie und hinterließen das Gefühl eines vollendeten Moments.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und bettete inständig nicht in wirbelnder Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

...

_Sie sieht so glücklich aus... Sie entgleitet uns, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit..._

...

Sonnenschein kitzelte sie und ließ sie erwachen. Ein liebevoller Blick aus dunklen Augen empfing sie. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.   
"Du bist wunderschön."   
Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch.   
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt"   
Er lächelte als Antwort und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und verschmolzen. Alles verschwamm.

_

* * *

_

Jetzt hasst ihr mich, oder? Kann ich euch auf das nächste Chap. vertrösten? Das kommt auch ganz schnell, aber eine Bedingung: Reviews, Bitte!

...


	6. Frühlingsgefühle

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern nur das Plot. Geld verdiene ich nicht, allerdings virtuelle Kekse und Reviews, die mir eh mehr wert sind, als Geld...;o)  
  
So, nun geht es dann endlich mal weiter... Ich finde ‚schnell' ist eine Frage der Auslegung und meine Interpretation des Wortes ist sehr – sagen wir mal – liberal. #g# _

_Zu meiner Verteidigung muss, ich allerdings erwähnen, dass ich das Kapitel schon vor zwei Wochen fertig gestellt habe, da aber die gemeine Schule (im Besonderen der Bazillus Leistungskursklausurus) meine Beta in fieser Weise vom Betan abgehalten hat und ich auf ihre wichtige Kritik nicht verzichten will, musstet ihr halt warten, sorry! Dazu kam noch die Phobie meines Computers mehr als zwei Tage fehlerfrei zu arbeiten #CrucioanComputerschick# _

_Also erst mal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine herzallerliebste Beta **oFlowero** – Ich liebe dich, Honey! Meine Reviewer dürfen sich – wie immer – geknuddelt fühlen. A_

_ch übrigens, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel. #schnuff# #VermissedichDZDF# - Also genießt es! Tut mir Leid, dass ich bis zum Sommer gebraucht habe, obwohl wenn ich gerade nach draußen schaue... Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Für alle, denen ich etwas betae, es wird nach dem Online-Stellen das Erste sein, was ich tun werde, also müsst ihr euch nicht mehr lang gedulden...  
  
..._

_Hermine-Severus-Fan: Erst mal Danke für die nette Review. Nein, die Romeo und Julia-Idee habe ich nicht von dir geklaut. In welcher Geschichte kommt sie den vor? Ich würde sie doch gern mal bei dir Lesen. Nein, wir nehmen nur gerade im Englisch-LK Shakespeare durch und da musste ich einfach R&J mit einflechten...  
  
oFlowero: #erstmalroserüberschick# Vielleicht mache ich noch mal ein Sequel zu Sevs Sichtweise, das weiß ich noch nicht... Danke für deine liebe Beta-Arbeit, ich setzte mich gleich auch erst an EuB, o.k.? Und dann schaue ich mal, ob wir in irgendeinem Kino noch die Originalversion von HP3 anschauen können, denn Snape ohne Alans Stimme #chrmchrm# HDGDL  
  
Lil'Charlotte: Ich hoffe doch mal, dass sich nach diesem Kapitel alles für dich aufklärt. Vielen Dank für deine Review  
  
Talina: Snape ersetzen durch Malfoy? Nicht bei mir... Schön, dass wir da einer Meinung sind. Ob Snape sich erinnern kann? Du wirst ja sehen...  
  
Herm84: Ich liebe deiner Reviews, ob sie nun in desolatem Zustand geschrieben sind, oder nicht. Ich habe in dein neues Kapitel schon reingelesen und bis jetzt mag ich es. Werde es dann gleich betan. Ich denke aber, dass du dich nicht so runterziehen solltest, denn du bist eine gute Schreiberin. So ist es nun mal #keineWiderrededuldet# HDGDL #hugs&kissessendet#  
  
Callista Evans: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Wünsche nach berühmten Paaren nicht mehr erfüllen konnte, aber ich hatte schon am Ende geschrieben und wusste nicht so genau, wie ich noch Kapitel dazwischenquetschen könnte – obwohl Sev als Donald #g# Bin ja mal gespannt, wie dir das letzte Kapitel gefällt... Für Draco habe ich mir verschieden Erklärungen ausgedacht, aber sie nicht mit eingeflochten, da sie irgendwie nirgendwo passten... ich hoffe das ist nicht so schlimm...  
  
Besserweiss: Danke, für die großartige Review. Ich verstehe natürlich keine der Anspielungen #Unschuldsmieneträgt# #g#, tja als Alan-Fan ist man halt nie allein #g# Das mit dem herrlich kitschig war auch mein Hauptplan. Ich wollte Sev mal als romantische, nette, freundliche Person, doch ich wollte auch keinen Out-of-character-Snape... tja und was hilft da besser, als ein bisschen träumen #g#  
  
Bea: Danke für das ‚coole Story', ich fühle mich allerdings noch mal genötigt meine ‚liberale' Auslegung des Wortes ‚schnell' zu erwähnen #g# Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe mich echt zur lahmen Ente entwickelt..._

* * *

****

**Der Zauber des Frühlings**

Kapitel 6: _Frühlingsgefühle  
_

Hermine ballte die Fäuste. Wer auch immer für diese Träume verantwortlich war, er würde leiden müssen...  
  
Wie konnte man sie aus dieser herrlichen Illusion reißen? Sie war lange genug Single um das zu schätzen, was ihr wiederfahren war.  
  
Halt! Sie hatte tatsächlich mit Snape... Wie notgeil musste man sein um mit diesem... selbst in ihren Träumen, aber... krank, einfach nur krank... Moment, genießen war die Devise und das war schließlich kein Problem gewesen... erstaunlicher Weise.  
  
Wenn man mal von dem schwarzen Ungetüm, das sich allerdings in manchen Dingen recht geschickt anstellte – eine plötzliche Hitze stieg in ihr auf -, absah, hatten sich ihre Träume durchaus gesteigert. Was sollte man nach der letzten Nacht eigentlich noch steigern? – Exakt! Die Besetzung.  
  
Die Liebeserklärung, die ihr noch vor ein paar Minuten über die Lippen gerutscht war, schien vergessen...  
  
Erwartungsfroh öffnete sie die Augen. „Sie schon wieder?" Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte ihr Gegenüber synchron mit ihr gesprochen.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte ihn Hermine irritiert und ein wenig ungehalten.  
  
„Was das heißen soll? Sie dusselige Schlampe verfolgen mich in meinen Träumen! Lassen Sie das augenblicklich!"  
  
„Wer verfolgt hier denn wen? Sie meinten doch mich aus dem Turm retten zu müssen! Sie lassen mich verflucht noch mal nicht in Ruhe!"  
  
„Wer ist denn um Mitternacht verschwunden, so dass ich mich mit einem lumpigen Schuh herumschlagen musste, Sie oder ich?"  
  
Hermine und Snape saßen sich mit verschränkten Armen und finsteren Blicken gegenüber. Erst langsam dämmerte ihnen, was sie verband.  
  
„Sie also auch", murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Was auch?"  
  
„Sie hatten auch so merkwürdige Träume."  
  
„Alpträume wohl eher, wie sollte ich sonst Ihre Anwesenheit erklären..."  
  
„Sie mich auch."– Wütend sprang Hermine von der weißen Bank. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie diese mit Snape – sitzender Weise – geteilt.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr Augenmerk auf die Umgebung. Einige Bäume umgaben die Lichtung, die die Parkbank beherbergte. Ihre Blätter waren bunt, als hätte der Herbst vor einiger Zeit Einzug gehalten. Die Wellen eines Sees schlugen ans nahe Ufer und ein kühler Wind bestärkte ihren unermüdlichen Gang.  
  
Das würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen. Diese Fledermaus kann diesen Traum allein gestalten! Sie würde gehen und zwar so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Energischen Schrittes wollte sie nun zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurcheilen. Doch plötzlich versetzte sich der Stamm einer Eiche und die Lücke war Vergangenheit. Verwundert blieb Hermine stehen.  
  
Hatte sie das gerade eben geträumt? Natürlich hatte sie das! Innerlich schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn.  
  
„Sie sind wohl noch nie durch einen Wald gelaufen. Sie müssen um die Bäume herumgehen...", ließ sich eine Stimme von der Bank vernehmen.  
  
_‚Klugscheißer!'_

„Nein, wirklich?", ihre Antwort triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
  
Hermine steuerte nun auf eine weitere Lücke zu, doch wieder versetzte sich ein Baum und der Ausweg von der Lichtung blieb ihr versperrt.  
  
„Verfluchte Scheiße, ich will hier weg!"  
  
„Dann gehen Sie doch, ich halte Sie ganz bestimmt nicht auf."  
  
„Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen geredet!", fuhr Hermine Snape an.  
  
„Mit wem denn sonst?"  
  
Hermine schwieg. _‚Mit den Bäumen'_ klang in ihren Ohren irgendwie merkwürdig. Unbeweglich blieb sie stehen.  
  
„Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind zu gehen, werde ich es eben tun."  
  
Snape erhob sich, zeigte Hermine eine arrogante Miene und nahm Kurs auf einen Bruch im Unterholz. Doch bevor er diesen erreichte, hatte sich schon ein Baum dort niedergelassen.  
  
Perplex starrte er die morsche Rinde der Eiche an. Als er Hermines belustigten Blick auf sich spürte, schritt er hocherhobenen Kopfes auf eine weitere Lücke zu. Als auch diese ihm verwehrt blieb, grinste Hermine ihn an.  
  
„Professor, Sie müssen zwischen den Bäumen entlang gehen..."  
  
Ein Brummen, das die Wucht der Schimpfworte auffing, antwortete ihr.  
  
Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Bäume, Bäume, Bäume. Aber der See!  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie machen, aber ich werde jetzt gehen."  
  
„Und wie, wenn ich bitten darf?"  
  
„Ich schwimme jetzt auf die andere Seite des Sees, den Baum, der mich davon abhält, möchte ich sehen. Und retten Sie mich bitte nicht!"  
  
„Als ob ich das tun würde..."  
  
„Man weiß ja nie... Einmal haben Sie es schließlich schon getan."  
  
„Das wüsste ich."  
  
„Wenn Sie meinen..."  
  
Hermine schritt nun auf den See zu und watete ein paar Meter hinein. Das eiskalte Wasser lähmte sie und drang in ihren Mantel ein. Sie hätte am Liebsten geschrieen, aber sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen. Sie würde vor diesem Kerl keine Schwäche zeigen.  
  
Kraftvoll drückte sie sich vom matschigen Untergrund ab und gewann mit ein paar Zügen Abstand vom Ufer.  
  
_‚Verdammt ist das kalt'  
_  
Mit einem Mal brauste eine Welle vor ihr auf und schob sie unaufhörlich zurück. Ohne zu wissen, wie ihr geschah, wurde sie ans Ufer gedrückt und mit einem lauten Brausen landete sie auf dem sandigen Boden, der den See umgab.  
  
„Schon wieder da?"– Ein hämisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Snapes Gesicht ab.  
  
Hermine keuchte. Eisige Kälte hielt sie noch immer gefangen.  
  
„Kommen Sie!"– Seine Stimme hatte jegliche Gehässigkeit abgelegt.  
  
Eine Hand erschien in ihrem Blickfeld und Snape half Hermine auf. Sie klopfte sich den Sand von den Kleidern und blieb zitternd stehen.  
  
„Hier."  
  
Snape hatte seinen Umhang abgestreift und reichte ihn Hermine.  
  
„Und ich dachte schon, ich wäre auf den richtigen Snape gestoßen."  
  
„Was heißt hier ‚_richtig'_? Ich bin es doch."  
  
„Dazu sind Sie zu nett."  
  
„Herzlichen Dank! Reiner Selbstschutz. So wie ich diese Träume kenne, muss ich noch einige Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen und wenn Ihnen kalt ist, werden Sie unerträglich jammern."  
  
Hermine antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen wickelte sie sich in den Mantel und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank. Snape ließ sich neben ihr nieder.  
  
„Kriege ich jetzt von Ihnen zu hören, dass das Leben wie eine Schachtel Pralinen ist?", sagte Hermine, das Zähneklappern unterdrückend, denn trotz des wärmenden Umhangs sorgten ihre nassen Kleider für ein frostiges Gefühl.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
„Ach ich dachte nur, dass wir vielleicht diesmal bei Forrest Gump mitspielen müssen."  
  
„Forrest Gump?"  
  
„Vergessen Sie's!"  
  
„Dann lassen Sie uns mal die Lage klären, wenn Sie denn dazu fähig sind."  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal den Teil mit den Beleidigungen überspringen würden?"  
  
„In Ordnung, Sie können sich meiner persönlichen Geringschätzung Ihrer Person sicher sein."  
  
„Na dann ist es ja gut. Was ist das Erste, an das Sie sich erinnern können?"  
  
„Bibliothek, Sie hatten es nicht nötig mir zu sagen, wo ich den Atlas der mittelalterlichen Alchemie finde."– Ein bitterböser Blick streifte Hermine.  
  
„Und Sie hatten es nicht nötig mich einfach darum zu bitten."– Trotzig verschränkte die Braunhaarige ihre Arme.  
  
„Ich bitte Sie um nichts."  
  
„Deshalb bekommen Sie ebenso viel zurück."  
  
Einige Vögel flogen kreischend auf, als ihre lauten Worte durch den Wald hallten.  
  
„Also, was haben Sie gemacht um uns in diesen Mist reinzureiten?"  
  
Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, doch war sie für einen Moment sprachlos.  
  
„Warum ich? Könnte es nicht sein, dass Sie auch einmal die Schuld tragen?"  
  
„Nein, das ist nicht möglich."  
  
Hermine kochte vor Wut.  
  
„Sie haben doch in einem Buch gelesen, bevor ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin. Was war das für ein Buch?"  
  
Hermine antwortete nicht.  
  
„Hallo! Ich rede mit Ihnen!"  
  
„Das ist mir vollkommen egal."  
  
„Wollen Sie nun aus diesen Träumen raus oder nicht?"  
  
„Der Zauber des Frühlings."  
  
„Hier ist doch eindeutig Herbst"  
  
„Nein, das Buch hieß ‚_Der Zauber des Frühlings'_."  
  
„Und? Haben Sie etwas damit gemacht?"  
  
Ihre Stimmen hatten den trotzigen und aggressiven Klang verloren.  
  
„Da war so ein Zauber, der einen in frühlingshafte Stimmung bringen sollte..."  
  
„Frühlingshafte Stimmung? Sie haben doch bestimmt genug Hormone um allein in diesen Zustand zu kommen."  
  
„Soll ich weiter erzählen?"  
  
„Ich bitte darum."  
  
„Also ich habe den Zauber ausgesprochen und es ist rein gar nichts passiert. Dann kamen Sie und haben mich mit Ihrem Gehabe genervt."  
  
„Und dann?"  
  
„Dann ist alles verschwommen."  
  
„Aber da muss doch etwas Bestimmtes passiert sein."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, außerdem waren Sie auch dabei..."  
  
„Sie haben nach oben geschaut."  
  
„Ja, weil ich sehen wollte, wie Sie sich ärgern."  
  
„Und mir unterstellt man Gehässigkeit."  
  
„Sie sind halt der Typ für so was."  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über ihre Gesichter.  
  
„O.K., jetzt weiß ich, dass Sie der Traum-Snape sind."  
  
Snapes Lächeln verschwand.  
  
„Ach komm schon. Ich nehme es dir eh nicht ab... Weißt du, du gefällst mir doch, nur dein reales Double kann ich nicht leiden."  
  
Snape sah sie irritiert an.  
  
„Komm schon, lass uns einfach da weitermachen, wo wir im letzten Traum aufgehört haben."  
  
„Flippen Sie jetzt vollkommen a-?" Doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte hatte sich Hermine bereits an ihn geschmiegt und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren.  
  
Schnell versiegte Snapes Widerstand und er zog Hermine fester an sich. Vielleicht war es ja doch seine Traum-Hermine. Zugegeben sie verhielt sich ein wenig merkwürdig, aber auch nicht merkwürdiger als bei ihrem Tanz im Ballsaal des Königs.  
  
...

‚Na bitte, ich habe es doch gewusst. Als ob ich in meinen Träumen den realen Snape treffen würde.'

...

‚Moment mal, warum konnte sie sich an die Bibliothek erinnern?'

...

‚Halt, stopp! Er wusste von der Szene in der Bibliothek, also... oh verdammt!'

...  
  
Urplötzlich schraken die beiden auseinander.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, Sie sind die reale Hermine."  
  
„Natürlich bin ich das, aber Sie sind der reale Snape, das ist viel schlimmer."  
  
Alarmiert betrachteten sie sich.  
  
Schließlich durchbrach Hermine das Schweigen.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen reden."  
  
„Ja, das sollten wir tun."  
  
„Sie stimmen mir zu?"  
  
„Könnten wir diesen Teil überspringen?"

* * *

...

Es dunkelte bereits als Hermine ihre Erzählung über ihren musikalischen Auftritt mit Snape beendete.  
  
„Sie sind eine verkappte Romantikerin."  
  
„Sagte derjenige von uns beiden, der von uns in der Casablanca-Endszene geträumt hat?"  
  
Das gegenseitige Erzählen ihrer Träume hatte den Umgangston der zwei deutlich gemildert.  
  
Hermine wunderte sich, dass sie zugegeben hatte, Snape geküsst zu haben. Gut, die Tatsache, dass Snape Ähnliches zu berichten hatte, erleichterte die Sache gewaltig, aber trotzdem... Doch nachdem sowohl ihr, als auch Snape klar war, dass Geheimnisse das Letzte waren, das sie aus dieser Situation führte, hatte sich eine erschreckende Offenheit zwischen Ihnen gefestigt.  
  
„Sie sind dran!"  
  
Snape räusperte sich und Hermine bemerkte, dass ihm der folgende Traum scheinbar nicht so leicht über die Zunge ging, wie die vorangegangenen und dann wurde ihr schlagartig etwas bewusst....  
  
Sie hatte im letzten Traum mit ‚_ihrem'_ Snape geschlafen. Und das sollte sie nun dem realen Snape gestehen? _‚Shit!'_  
  
Es war schon schwierig genug gewesen den Kuss zu offenbaren. Ihr Ego hatte sich deshalb bereits im See ertränkt und ihre Selbstachtung folgte unaufgefordert. Snape hatte sich zurückgehalten, da er nun mal in der selben Situation war. Aber wie sollte sie Snape eine solche Fantasie erklären?  
  
_‚Ach Sevi, weißt du, ich bin ja schon so lang Single und dachte, ich vernasch einfach mal dein Traum-Ich. Nimm es mir nicht übel, es war ja nur ein One-Night-Stand und hat auch gar nichts mit dir zu tun, vielleicht mit deinem Körper, aber bestimmt nicht mit dir... Du weißt ja ich kann dich überhaupt nicht leiden....'  
_  
Irgendwas störte sie an dieser Erklärung und fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Geschichte, die als Ersatz ihres Traumes fungieren könnte. Die Wahrheit war einfach nicht immer das Richtige – konnte überhaupt nicht das Richtige sein... Er würde sie damit bis zu ihrem seligen Tod quälen, sie aufziehen und sie vor der gesamten Schule zum Gespött machen. Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!  
  
„Ja also,..."  
  
‚Ja, also? Ach so, Snape war ja mit erzählen dran, was soll ich ihm nur sagen? Warum stockt er eigentlich? Das ist doch vollkommen untypisch für ihn'  
  
„Ich, ähm..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich bin auf einem Gletscher erwacht."  
  
„Gletscher?"  
  
„Ja genau und da habe ich einen Eisbären – ach verdammt! Na gut, nein, ich war nicht auf einem Gletscher und wenn nur ein Wort über Ihre Lippen kommt, dann...", demonstrativ wanderte sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger an seiner Kehle entlang.  
  
„Ich werde schweigen und das werden Sie auch tun..."_‚wenn mir keine gute Erklärung für den letzten Traum einfällt...'_  
  
„Na gut, in meinem letzten Traum muss ich in Italien gewesen sein."  
  
„Italien?"  
  
„Na ja, ich konnte eindeutig mediterrane Sträucher riechen, ich kenne mich schließlich aus."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Ich bin recht unsanft auf dem Bett gelandet und konnte durch eine angelehnte Tür eine recht aggressive Frauenstimme hören."  
  
_‚Unsanft auf dem Bett gelandet? Im Vergleich zu den kuscheligen Steinfliesen muss das richtig schmerzhaft gewesen sein – oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!'_  
  
„Und dann?"– Ein leichtes Wackeln schlich sich in Hermines Stimme.  
  
„Ich bin eingeschlafen."  
  
„Eingeschlafen?"  
  
„Ja und dann bin ich auf der Parkbank wieder aufgewacht."  
  
„Ach nein, sind Sie sicher?"  
  
„Ja", eine eindeutige Unsicherheit beschlich ihn, „und was ist Ihnen passiert?" Und schon hatte sich das Blatt gewendet.  
  
„Mit mir? Nichts weiter."  
  
„Nichts weiter?"  
  
Hermine seufzte  
  
„Ich war auch in Italien."  
  
„So?"– Unwillkürlich schien ihn wieder Verlegenheit zu ergreifen.  
  
„Ja, ich hatte nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Draco Malfoy auf einem italienischen Balkon."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, danach bin ich in genau so ein Zimmer gekommen, wie es auch in Ihrem Traum hätte vorkommen können..." Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Moment tollkühn, doch irgendwann würden sie gegenseitig zugeben müssen, was passiert ist und auf diese Weise hatte sie zumindest die Oberhand....  
  
„Was Sie nicht sagen."  
  
„Tja und dort habe ich Sie dann vorgefunden."  
  
„Und was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"  
  
„Ach, Sie schliefen und da haben wir nicht sonderlich viel gemacht."  
  
„Nicht sonderlich viel?", Snape funkelte sie an.  
  
„Tja, für meine Verhältnisse...", sagte Hermine und schenkte ihm ein funkelndes Lächeln.  
  
„Als ob das nicht der beste S...- oh nein!"  
  
„Der beste was?"– Ein gezielter Wimpernaufschlag traf Snape mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Sie falsche Schlange."  
  
„Aus Ihrem Mund ein wahres Kompliment! Was sind Sie auf einmal so unfreundlich..."

_‚Wie war das doch gleich: Mit ihm kann man Spaß haben...'  
_  
Snape verschränkte die Arme, sprang auf und wandte sich von Hermine ab.  
  
Sie wartete einen Moment, dann sprach sie ihn wieder an. „Ach kommen Sie schon!"  
  
„Ich habe auch meine Würde."  
  
„Aber doch nicht in meinen Träumen."– Hermine kicherte.  
  
„Machen Sie nur Ihre Witzchen."  
  
_‚Männer!!!'_  
  
„Na gut,"seufzte Hermine, „ich sage Ihnen was, aber Sie halten den Mund!"  
  
„Und wenn nicht?"  
  
„Dann werden 10kg härteste Cellulite Ihre Oberschenkel zieren."  
  
Hermine sah wie die abgewandte Person zitterte, ein Lachen unterdrückend.  
  
Sie konnte Snape zum Lachen bringen? Sie hätte Komikerin werden sollen...  
  
„Sie waren wunderbar, ich werde mich ein Leben lang nach Ihren Künsten im Bett verzerren. Bitte seien Sie mir nicht mehr böse – warum, zu Merlin, mir das gerade auch wichtig sein mag."  
  
Snape drehte sich um. Sein Lächeln ließ Hermine fast dahinschmelzen.  
  
„Hermine, du bist..."  
  
_‚...wunderschön? ...die tollste Frau auf der Welt?'_  
  
„...vollkommen bescheuert."  
  
„Du kannst ja richtig nett sein..."  
  
„Wir sollten uns küssen."  
  
„Wir sollten was?"  
  
„Uns küssen, ich will nach Hause."  
  
„Du nutzt die Lage aus."  
  
„Ich bin müde und ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diesen Traum-Mist."  
  
„Müde? Du schläfst doch die ganze Zeit."  
  
„Also?"– Auffordernd trat er einen Schritt näher.  
  
„Wenn es denn sein muss."  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Haut und ließ ihr unwillkürlich kalte Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. Seine Hand berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange und sie fühlte, wie einige seiner Haare, vom Wind mitgerissen, gegen ihre Nase flatterten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Nur ein kurzer Moment und schon verließen sie Hermine wieder. Hermine öffnete die Augen und erkannte die unergründliche Tiefe der seinen nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Ein kurzes Glühen in ihnen zeigte ihr, dass dies soviel mehr als ein purer Fluchtversuch war, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen.  
  
Wieder schloss sie ihre Augen. Abrupt trennten sich ihre Lippen erneut und ein bitterer Geschmack überzog ihre Sinne.  
  
„Küss mich noch einmal", murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Poppy, ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass ich anziehend auf junge Frauen wirke."  
  
_‚Poppy???'_  
  
Schlagartig öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Die plötzliche Helligkeit ließ sie blinzeln.  
  
„Ms. Granger, Sie sind wieder wach."– Freudig erschien Dumbledore in ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?"Hermines Mund war trocken und behinderte damit das Sprechen.  
  
Der alte Zauberer setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore! Professor Snape ist aufgewacht!" Hinter einer Trennwand aus weißem Leinen kam strahlend Madame Pomfrey hervor.  
  
Hermine befand sich eindeutig im Krankenflügel.  
  
„Oh, Sie sind auch erwacht – das ist ja wundervoll!"Augenblicklich wuselte die Medi-Hexe um Hermine herum und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Die junge Hexe setzte sich auf und trank gierig.  
  
„Was ist denn nun passiert?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Das wüssten wir gern von Ihnen", sagte Dumbledore, „Wir fanden Sie und Professor Snape in der Bibliothek – in tiefen Schlaf versunken."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Na ja, wir haben Sie beide in den Krankenflügel gebracht und Poppy hat versucht Sie mit allem Möglichen wieder wach zu bekommen, doch bis heute hat nichts funktioniert."  
  
„Und womit haben Sie uns wach bekommen?"– Hermine versteckte ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand.  
  
„Wach scheint der falsche Ausdruck zu sein, was?", schmunzelte der bärtige Zauberer.  
  
„Ein Trank aus Frühlingskräutern, Ms. Granger", mischte sich Madame Pomfrey ein, die mit Ungnade Albus Verunglimpfung ihres Trankes verfolgt hatte.  
  
„Frühlingskräuter, so, so...", wisperte Hermine.  
  
„Sagt Ihnen das etwas, Ms. Granger?"  
  
„Nein, nein", beteuerte Hermine.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit Ihnen passiert?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."Die Lüge war ihr ohne weiteres über die Lippen gegangen, obwohl sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, warum sie nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
„Zu Schade."  
  
Für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter ihr zuzwinkerte.  
  
„Ich werde Severus befragen, vielleicht kann er sich an etwas erinnern."  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
Albus schritt um die Trennwand, nur um einen Moment später wieder zu erscheinen.  
  
„Er ist weg."  
  
„Es ist doch immer das Selbe mit ihm. Lässt man ihn zwei Minuten allein, verschwindet er aus dem Krankenflügel. Männer!", erboste sich Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

...

„Wie ist das Wetter?"  
  
„Eben hat es noch geregnet, aber es scheint aufzuklaren", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey.  
  
„Dann werde ich einen Spaziergang machen", beschloss Hermine.  
  
„Aber überfordern Sie sich nicht, Ms. Granger. Nur weil ich Sie heute aus dem Krankenflügel entlasse, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich nicht mehr schonen müssen."  
  
„Ein bisschen frische Luft hat noch niemandem geschadet."  
  
Hermine hüllte sich in ihren Umhang und verabschiedete sich von der Medi- Hexe Hogwarts.  
  
Vor zwei Tagen war sie aus ihrem 10-tägigen Koma erwacht und hatte seitdem Snape nicht mehr getroffen. Schiere Neugier erfasste sie. Wie würde er auf sie reagieren, wie würden sie sich verhalten? Doch auch die Furcht vor seinem Verhalten hielt sie gefangen. Die Träume hatten eine Erwartung geschnürt, die vielleicht nie erfüllt werden würde. Außerdem war das alles doch vollkommen verrückt – vielleicht war leichte geistige Umnachtung eine Nebenwirkung ihres Schlafes. Das konnte immerhin möglich sein...  
  
Schmatzend gab die Wiese zu ihren Füßen nach. Der Regen des Morgens hatte die Graspolster getränkt. Hermine pustete, scheinbar war sie doch noch ein wenig schwach. Wenn man 10 Tage nur im Bett lag, schwächte das die Muskeln. Sie hatte den See erreicht und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke, die das Gewässer umstanden. Die Sonne kam hinter einigen Wolken hervor und setzte goldene Tupfen auf die blauen Wellen. Hermine schloss die Augen und spürte, wie die Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nase kitzelten.

* * *

....

Ein Räuspern schreckte sie auf. Sie saß nun nicht mehr allein auf der Bank. Neben ihr hatte Severus Snape Platz genommen. Fragend sah sie ihn an.  
  
„Meine Mutter hat einmal gesagt, das Leben ist wie eine Schachtel Pralinen..."  
  
„...man weiß nie, was man kriegt."  
  
Hermine lächelte und rückte näher an ihn heran. Sein Arm umschlang sie und ihre Lippen näherten sich unaufhaltsam.  
  
_‚Bin ich eingedöst? Schon wieder ein Traum?'_  
  
Die Sonne setzte Facetten auf ihre Locken und der Geruch blühender Pflanzen durchzog die Luft. Es war Frühling und allein das war schon etwas ganz Besonderes.

.....

- E N D E -

* * *

_So das war es. Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Träumt sie oder träumt sie nicht? Das überlasse ich nämlich euch #g#  
  
Eine finale Review – Bitte!  
  
Für alle, die auf ‚Der richtige Weg?' warten, ich bemühe mich, aber mir fehlt gerade die Kreativität dafür... ich weiß zwar, was in den nächsten Kapiteln passiert, aber ich bekomme einfach Nichts zu Papier #heul# _


End file.
